Jealousy
by Lady Drama
Summary: Mikan's grandfather sets her up for a marriage interview and Natsume has no clue. Unfortunately, Ruka and Koko do.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

* * *

Mikan Sakura stared at her feet. It seemed a lot safer than looking up at the boy she was seated next to, whose breath had a distinctly garlic-y odour to it.

"Well, I can see the two of you are getting along brilliantly!" said her grandfather happily.

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes and stick her tongue out.

"I knew they would get along perfectly," said Shibuya Miko, his grandfather's childhood friend. The marriage interview between Mikan and her grandson Simon had been their idea. Mikan had reluctantly agreed to the whole plan after her grandfather pulled out the 'But-You-Don't-Even-Visit-Much-These-Days' Card

She sneaked a quick glance up at the rather nervous looking Simon. What was she supposed to talk to him about? Simon had been born and brought up in the West. He didn't speak more than a little basic Japanese and she didn't know how to speak his language.

Mikan's thoughts drifted back to her long time boyfriend, Natsume Hyuuga and she giggled as she thought of what his expression would be if he found out about this meeting. Natsume was no longer the Alice Academy's official hothead but he was more than a little possessive where she was concerned. And she loved every second of his irrational jealousy. Usually.

She still hadn't introduced Natsume to her grandfather as he was a conservative man and probably wouldn't approve of the apartment they shared in Tokyo. She was planning to get the two of them together soon though. In a couple of centuries or so.

She picked up a bowl of snacks and politely offered it to Simon, who shook his head and said, "A –Arigatou."

The pair relapsed into silence while their respective grandparents continued to chatter away about what a perfect couple they would make.

Suddenly the door slammed open and a boy stood in the doorway. His blonde hair in glinted in the soft evening moonlight and his cerulean eyes were filled with tears.

"How could you do this to me, darling?" he demanded.

"Is this an ex-boyfriend of yours, Mikan?" asked her grandfather.

"I knew all along she wasn't a good girl for my Simon," said Miko smugly.

Mikan stammered, "Wha-?"

The boy ignored them and strode forward. He said, "I thought you loved me!" and hugged the extremely surprised Simon.

Under the cover of the adult's shocked gasps, Mikan hissed, "What the hell are you doing, _Ruka_?"

Meanwhile, Simon stuttered from underneath Ruka's embrace, "I no know you!"

"So you probably don't know me either, do you, you cheating two timing bastard?" said another boy, entering the room. Mikan internally groaned as she recognized her ex-classmate Koko.

"How can you forget the moonlit night when you gave me this?" he questioned dramatically, taking an engagement ring out of his pocket.

Mikan's grandfather stood up and quietly said, "Perhaps next time you should ask your grandson about his preferences before pushing him forward for a marriage interview, Miko."

The indignant Shibuya Miko and baffled Simon were shown out of the house and Mikan's grandfather too retired for the evening soon. Ruka and Koko silently slipped out, their parts played.

Pausing for a moment to make sure her grandfather was asleep, Mikan stepped out of the house and said, "Alright, come on out! I know you're all hiding there!"

_Three_ grinning faces peeped out from a car parked nearby.

"Polka. How's it going?" enquired a raven haired boy lazily.

"Natsume Hyuuga! How dare you! Poor Simon! And you, Ruka! I expected better!"

"He made me Sakura-san," replied Ruka apologetically.

"Koko! Explain yourself!"

"Spare the sermon, Mikan. You know you found the whole thing hilarious," said Natsume, his eyes filled with laughter.

She bit her lip and turned away.

"How could you forget the love shining in my eyes as we gazed at the heavens together, Simon my love…" said Koko, grinning wickedly.

_

* * *

_

_Or maybe it's just lunacy. What's the difference anyway?_

_- Liz_

A random drabblet inspired by the ad break on TV. Now that's creativity :P


End file.
